1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to a circuit interrupter characterized by a modular construction and including a circuit protector/motor starter with features of plug-in and rating changes with ease of installation and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical motor circuit has had control and protective devices including discrete components to switch, detect overloads and faults, provide interlocking to other controllers, and have been permanently fixed to mounting locations. This type of circuit design has required extensive technical knowledge to properly apply and coordinate these devices from the load to the source. Maintenance has usually been cumbersome and time-consuming in the event that replacement, normal inspection, or emergency repairs were necessary. Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated electrical switchgear design in which discrete components for monitoring, switching, interrupting and communication elements are conveniently contained within a compact module with advanced state of the art operating features.